


This time will be different: Frerard

by FrerardIsBetterThanYou



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardIsBetterThanYou/pseuds/FrerardIsBetterThanYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard likes to try new things in the bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time will be different: Frerard

Gerard stared at Frank after the show, he was sat on the couch in the bus, playing on his phone. Frank felt Gerards eyes on him and turned around, smirking slightly, he could see the lust in Gerards eyes. They hadnt been able to have sex for a week because they were sleeping on the bus and no one gave them any privacy but tonight they would be staying in a hotel. Hotel nights were the best because they could do whatever the wanted without any interuption. The bus pulled up outside the hotel and Gerard was the first one out, pulling Frank with him. As soon as they got to the bedroom Gerard ripped of Frank shirt and began sucking on his nipples, making Frank moan. Gerard began to undress himself until he was completley naked infront of Frank, who had stipped too. Gerard pointed to the bed "on your hands and knees, now" Frank obeyed and soon Gerard was behind him. Suddenly Frank felt Gerards wet tongue lick across his entrance, a groan escaped his lips. "We're gonna try something different today Frankie, i hope you dont mind." Gerard whispered in his ear. He nodded quickly, just wanting Gerard inside of him. Gerard placed his foot at Franks entrance and began pushing it in slowly. "Gerard what are you-" "shhh Frank, its okay" Gerard soothed, kissing the smaller boys neck and inserting his foot deeper and deeper until his whole foot was inside of Frank. Frank shut his eyes tightly, slowly getting used to the new sensation. He felt Gerard moving more inside of him. When he opened his eyes he saw Gerards other foot now inside of him. Gerard looked him in the eyes "its okay Frankie, its okay" Gerard words soothed Frank and he closed his eyes once more, trying to overcome the pain and appreciate the pleasure. Gerard lowered himself more into Frank until it was only his shoulders left, he couldnt move. "Umm Frank...?" Gerard said quietly. "yeah baby?" Frank replied. "Im-Im stuck" Franks eyes flew open and looked behind him to see Gerards entire body inside his own. "HOW THE FUCK-" Frank screamed trying to stand up and get away from Gerard, obviously failing. "Frank im sorry, i just need you to tense your muscles and it'll all be done, i promise." Gerard looked at him with pleaing eyes. Frank hesitated but began to slowly tense his muscles until Gerard slid in to him more. Eventually Gerards head was the only thing left sticking out of Frank. Suddenly Mikey burst into the room, eyes wide and terrified. "Hey Mikey, come here often?" Gerard asked sexually. Mikey stared in shock, not knowing what to say or do. Eventually he squeaked "can i join too?"


End file.
